


I Know You Don't Know Who I Am (Bet On It)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hamilton is slightly dumber in the afterlife, Historically Inaccurate, Lin is forgetful, Lin is tired af, Lol would that cast really have a reunion as early as 2017, Not completely I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Lin talks with the ghost of Hamilton in a cemetary.And they talk about a good lot.





	I Know You Don't Know Who I Am (Bet On It)

The day itself would've made the place too crowded for visits.

It was the month of July, and Lin walked into the place, after all the stuff I have no idea how to specify that he had to go through.

The area was windy, with the trees swaying.

The skies were graying as well as darkening. Slow was the sunset that day.

Lin brought himself to wear an off-white collared overshirt, over that a gray hoodie. He wore a "YAY HAMLET" shirt for an undershirt.

He wore jeans and pale yellow slip-on shoes.

He slowly paced around, observing the gravestones.

The grasses around the area were very well-kept.

Lin smiled faintly at the feeling of comfortable, cold wind.

He closed his eyes, stopping in front of the grandest gravestone, facing it.

Lin knew well that clearing a person's mind was more or less dangerous.

This is why he preferred to "calm his mind" when he searched for clarity or rest.

He heard footsteps, the breathing, the light mutterings of a stranger.

He stood there, still, but slowly opened his eyes.

The footsteps aproached him.

Whispers of a language he couldn't understand were said by the howling air.

This did not frighten him.

Isn't that what solitude felt like?

Alone with the probably forgotten voices in the world?

At which you find more inspiration?

Better company?

Ideas?

Ideals?

Friends?

Enemies?

_**Stories?** _

A sudden force pulled Lin to fall backwards, snapping him from his thoughts of which from earlier had been calm and then began to slowly become vivacious and clamourus.

He was laying on the ground, his head somehow safely slumped against another gravestone.

Lin finally realized that he was facing the grave he was looking for.

The grandest of them all.

 **"And to what do I owe the honor of meeting you, callow man?"** The footsteps stopped behind Lin's head.

Lin could've sworn the stranger kept walking, but he felt a different movement.

The voice was tapping their foot.

Lin attempted to contemplate as he got up.

This action silenced the foot tapping.

Lin turned to see an apparition.

Yes, an apparition. The guy's legs were phasing through another gravestone near the one that Lin was looking for.

Actually the ghost may as well have no materialized or visible legs at all.

Lin restrained his fear, stepping back a little with an unchanged expression, using his field of vision in search for more spirits that may haunt him.

Quickly, Lin looked back at the apparition.

_God please don't be-_

**"So?"** The apparition crossed his arms, advancing towards Lin.

Although completely transparent, at least some color was visible.

Auburn hair.

White skin.

Period-apparent clothing.

Obvious bullet wound on the figure.

Glowing eyes. (And baggy ones too, of which were under a nice pair of cracked glasses.)

His brow was arched up, waiting for Lin's response.

 **"I hope you have something to say before I take you out these grounds myself."** He said, frowning.

For one, Lin was offended with being called callow. He's nearing his forties' and has gone through a great load.

 _Young and inexperienced my ass!_ He thought the moment he heard the subtle insult directed at him.

Then again, Lin knew better than to talk back to someone who isn't remotely human and who's current form of existance is also incomphrehensible by human perception.

Before Lin could speak, the ghost grew impatient, using his abilities to drag Lin by the collar towards himself.

 **"You have no right to stare at me in such a fashion in silence."** The ghost warned.

But then the apparition calmed down and let go of the collar.

 **"Deaf?"** The ghost asked.

Lin shook his head.

**"Mute?"**

"No, sir." Lin finally spoke.

The spirit's anger began to return slowly. **"Then why did you refuse to answer me?"**

"I came to this place to think in silence." Lin's voice boomed at the right confident-sounding volume.

 **"Cemetaries help clear your mind then?"** The ghost slightly relaxed his stance.

"I prefer to use the term 'calm your mind,' rather than that."

 **"I see."** Lin felt agreement coming from the apparition.

 **"Why here? Where my grave is?"** The ghost pointed to the grandest gravestone.

"I like to pay my respects to a man I personally admire and relate with." Lin faced away from the ghost and turned to the gravestone.

The apparation was marveled at this response.

He walked next to Lin, standing beside each other.

**"I assume you know who I am then-"**

"Of course I fucking do!" This cut-off startled the ghost.

"Sorry," Lin quickly apologized.

"I had a lot of things to do earlier today and I'm really," he took a breath, "really exhausted." He chuckled lightly after responding.

The ghost looked past Lin's own baggy eyes and relatively ragged look. **"You don't appear to be."**

"You used to say those things to yourself, I assume?"

_Did my works give so much of myself away?_

"And now you refuse to answer me-"

The spirit reacted violently with a rounded gasp, playfully hitting Lin, the actor chuckling back towards the apparition.

**"I can answer questions thrown at me, no matter how little knowledge I have at the subject matter!"**

Lin smirked, giving the both of them distance. "You wanna go, then? A game of 20 Questions?"

**"What are you, a teenager?"**

"I like to feel young!" Lin crossed his arms.

The ghost laughed. **"No. You clearly know me too well."**

"You got me," Lin began to pace around the cemetary. "Where's everyone else?"

**"No one roams around these areas anymore...They have wider boundaries anyway."**

"And you?" Lin stopped, looking at the apparition.

**"I don't understand your question,"**

"How come you're stuck here?"

**"I'm not stuck!"**

"Then why are you here? With me?"

The ghost proceeded to shift himself towards Lin. **"How come you're here?"**

"I just said that a while ago!"

 **"What do-"** The ghost stopped himself.

"How about you answer my question, Mr. Hamilton?" Lin gave him a look of encouragement.

Alex was thankful that Lin stopped looking so smug with him.

Lin didn't even know how smug he sounded to the apparition.

**"You know my passing had occurred this month, right?"**

"And the day itself being tomorrow," Lin added.

 **"Yes,"** His right hand hovered over his fatal wound. **"To think how petty we all were back then..."**

 **"The world has grown ever so wider, sir."** Alex gazed into Lin's eyes.

Lin's eyes were rich, filled with spirit. At the time, it was masked with the sparkles of exhaustion. The nice brown color ensured passion remained in him.

Growing uncomfortable, "You still haven't answered my question-"

**"Haven't you figured it out?"**

"I don't want assumptions. Particularly because I finally get to see you myself." Lin replied.

By this point, they both were at the area of the cemetary that, after a couple of more steps, would take them out of the premises.

"And to hear your whispers...motivations, ways to preserve your legacy! To liberate it from the grasp of... forgetfulness. My God, you're a mess! Just like me."

Alexander smiled at Lin's words, knowing he impacted the future well.

 **"If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I've actually said things directly towards you. I'm not one to whisper things about myself to strangers!"** The ghost loosened his coat. **"And how in the world did you think you helped on my legacy?"**

"Wait, that actually wasn't you telling me to write?"

**"Write what?"**

"Well, have you seen the play-"

**"About me, yes. In the Public Theater."**

"Then you may have recognized me on the stage, right?"

 **"Who do you play?"** _Ah, he's one of the actors. No wonder I've peaked his interest!_

"You." Lin said matter-of-factly, hiding his fanboying.

**"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the show that night was being led by the understudy."**

_Javi! Oh, he's a lucky one. The man himself watched the show when Javi was playing._

"Javi! Yeah, the understudy. He's such a talented guy-"

**"Ah, yes! I could say the same to all the actors in the cast ensemble. I pray this show gets on Broadway."**

Lin chuckled, "But it already is?"

**"What? Since when?"**

"For more than a year now," Lin replied.

They both were outside the church. Lin leaned himself against a lamp post.

Alexander sat himself up, floating in the air.

**"How do you know so much then? I assume a different cast has taken over if it has been out for that long."**

"I wrote the play?"

This alerted Hamilton.

The light from the lamp post went out.

Lin straightened his back, looking at the metal pole that held formerly light. He refused to lean on the thing again.

_**"You're Miranda-"** _

"Yes," Lin failed to hide his _giddyass_ smile as he turned back to Alexander. "And I'm sure you whisper things to my ear when it comes to writing this play."

 **"I don't remember haunting a playwright, let alone you, but-"** He cut himself off. **"To think I would never find you..."**

_To think you are actually looking for me?! Holy shit--What did I ever do to be able to hear the praises from the man himself?_

The playwright laughed his heart out. "To think you would ever haunt me!"

Hamilton forced out a laugh. This swing of joy took over the both of them, laughing to each other.

**"Hug me, please!"**

"I don't b-believe that's possible," Miranda was dramatic enough to shed even little bits of tears.

Lin proceeded to slow clap at the stupidity of their interaction, but was interrupted by an embrace from Alexander.

The wind seemed to push Lin around, suddenly strong enough to knock him down to the ground.

**"Would you be fine with me by your side until the morrow?"**

_Hamilton was giddy af._

But so was Miranda.

"I don't see the problem with this haunti-"

Lin's phone vibrated.

He answered without looking at the screen, looking down at the ground instead.

_"Lin,"_

"Jon, you don't know how-"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm sorry, what?" Lin was still really giddy. He could scream into the phone right there and deafen Jonathan.

_"Aren't you coming over?"_

"..."

_"Li-"_

"Shit."

 _"Oh my God,"_ Groff failed to contain his stress. _"It's just you, Renee, and Leslie we're waiting for. You're usually early to parties, Lin."_

"Fuck--ah, I'll hurry up as much as I can!" Lin panicked.

Alex watch the playwright fidget with the smartphone. He's been dead long enough to have awareness of the present time.

"I-I'll see you there,"

_"You better. See you, Lin."_

The call was done.

Lin turned to Alex, silently watching.

"We're having a reunion," Miranda told Hamilton, keeping his phone. "Tomorrow morning, we're gonna start practicing for our special show."

**"Special show?"**

"We'll perform again, the first original Broadway cast, on the week of Christmas!"

**"Well, what makes this particular show special, besides being a reunion?"**

"Well, we're gonna be performing in different theater, dancing a different chereography in more flashy costumes." Lin said. "There'll be eight shows that week. The last show's gonna be broadcasted live."

**"And never again?"**

"Never again. At least, in that particular fashion."

 **"I see."** The spirit dragged himself and the playwright to walk. **"You should get on your way."**

"With you beside me?"

**"I don't see the problem!"**

"I'll look stupid in Jon's house!"

 **"Because you're standing next to this genius?"** Hamilton pointed at himself gaudily.

Miranda scoffed. "And that I'll look insane enough for my friends to send me to a mental institution."

They both chuckled, stopping at what appeared to be Lin's vehicle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More information about this series in the next work, which features Daveed, Lafayette and Jefferson!


End file.
